


Naked On Ice?!

by nuttinonice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Nude Photos, Post-Grand Prix Final, Top Victor Nikiforov, VictUuri, Victuri, Vikturi, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttinonice/pseuds/nuttinonice
Summary: In which Victor's a dumb boi who accidentally leaks Yuuri's nude on Instagram. NC-17 / Long Oneshot





	Naked On Ice?!

“I don’t know about this Viktor.” Yuri blushed, still half asleep as he looked over at his fiancée. “You won’t show them to anyone right?”  
“No, no just for me!” Viktor grinned, that sweet Russian accent bringing a smile to Yuri’s face like it always did. “Please, please, pleeaassee?” He begged, holding up his phone. “I have to go to Russia for a little while soon and I’m gonna be lonely.”  
“You’re even needier than me sometimes.” Yuri sighed, kicking back the blankets on the hotel bed and running his hands through his hair. They’d decided to spend a little extra time in Barcelona after the grand prix and this was their last day before flying back to Japan for a little time off together. Viktor had to go back to Russia for a little bit after that to train at his home rink, so they wanted to have some time alone for a few days.  
The other night after the Grand Prix and Yuri’s silver medal win, they’d had sex for the first time. It hadn’t been as big a deal for Viktor and all his experience, but for Yuri it had really been amazing and ever since, Viktor was all over him even more, knowing that he had permission now to touch him and see him naked and all.  
So that morning, Yuri woke up to a wide-awake Viktor, whining about needing naked pictures.  
“The only pictures I have of you are selfies of us. I need to remember this new eros-soaked Yuri that’s been blowing my mind the past two days.”  
“Fine, take what you want.” Yuri laughed, lying on the sheets in just a tight pair of black boxer-briefs and letting Viktor take all the pictures he wanted of that.  
“Yuuuri.” Viktor sang. “Pleeaassee? I want to see you naked again.”  
“Haven’t you seen me naked enough the past forty-eight hours?”  
“It’s never enough.” He stuck out his lower lip.  
“Fine, fine, just don’t send them to anyone. Seriously, alright? Your eyes only.”  
“I’ll swear on it.” Viktor raised his right hand and beamed when Yuri caved and took off his underwear, tossing it to the floor.  
“How did I land the cutest skater in the entire world?” Viktor mused, taking his pictures then tossing his phone on the foot of the bed, crawling in beside him. “I’m so proud of you, you know.”  
“I know, Viktor. You keep telling me.” Yuri laughed, pulling the blanket back up to cover himself and snuggling into him. “I’m still pretty sleepy. You have a lot of energy this morning.”  
“I’m just excited for another day with you.” Viktor grinned, pressing a kiss to the center of Yuri’s forehead. “Let me cuddle you up.”  
“Mm, just don’t go groping me too much until I’ve woken up a little more.” Yuri tucked his head into Viktor’s neck and shut his eyes, breathing in the scent of his cologne and relishing the softness of the other man’s silk pajamas against his naked skin.  
“Are you warm enough?”  
“Mhm.” Yuri yawned, feeling Viktor’s hand slide down to the small of his back. “Our flight isn’t until tonight, so we can still have some fun today. Will you work on that cute couples skate idea we had when we get home tomorrow?”  
“Sure, whatever you want.” Viktor murmured, giving him a squeeze. “It’ll be a nice warm up for both of us even if we can’t compete with it.”  
“I just want to do it for fun. I love skating with you.” Yuri hesitated a moment, still not used to it, then leaned up and kissed Viktor on the lips, just a soft peck, but it made both their faces turn red. “Sorry, it’s just too fun to resist.”  
“Well now you’ve teased me, so I get to grope you a little now.”  
“Hey!” Yuri laughed when Viktor slid his hand down further to grab his ass.  
“Mm, you have a little morning wood, can I blow you again?”  
“I didn’t know guys other than Chris typically liked doing that so much.”  
“I don’t understand why. Love is a partnership, it’s important to pleasure your partner. Especially when they’ve had to wait as long to experience it as you have.” Viktor leaned down and pressed a few kisses against the pale skin of Yuri’s neck. “You just relax, I’ll take care of you.”  
“Okay.” Yuri smiled, his cheeks pink as Viktor slid down the bed and got under the covers, coming over to lie between his legs. He still got embarrassed when Viktor did this stuff, but he didn’t feel nervous. Viktor didn’t have a judgmental bone in his body, so what did he have to worry about? “A-Ahh.” He breathed, his face turning hot when he felt Viktor’s mouth envelop him.  
Viktor slid one hand up to rest on his hip and gave that a gentle squeeze, a tiny little sign of affection to make the interaction more intimate.  
“Hhh… V-Viktor wait.” Yuri said, propping himself up on his elbows and reaching over to take the blankets away.  
“Hm?” Viktor took his mouth away and looked up at him with big eyes and messy hair. “Did I hurt you?”  
“No, I just feel bad making you do all the work and not get anything back.” Yuri blushed, bringing his legs up so that his knees framed Viktor’s face. “Do you want to just have sex again?”  
“Are you sure? Aren’t you hurting?” Viktor pressed a kiss to the inside of Yuri’s thigh since it was so close to his lips.  
“I’m okay.”  
“Well if my Yuri insists.” Viktor sat back on his heels and unbuttoned his pajama shirt, tossing it aside and sliding back up the bed to lie over Yuri. “Kiss me for a while first.”  
Yuri’s heart thumped. He wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck and wrapped his legs around Viktor’s hips then just let himself be kissed for a while. He was still learning how to do everything, so he always let Viktor take the lead. Maybe that would change soon. Their little confidence building exercises might take a new turn now that they were sleeping together. He relished in the softness of Viktor’s lips against his own and the smoothness of his tongue. “Can you get undressed?” He asked between kisses, nuzzling his nose against Viktor’s.  
“Eager to get me naked, are you?” Viktor teased, turning his head and nibbling on Yuri’s neck for a moment before he pulled away.  
Yuri watched him with pink cheeks as he got fully undressed and got a condom and lube out of his suitcase.  
When Viktor came back to bed, they took their time with some foreplay and prepping to make sure Yuri wouldn’t be in too much pain afterwards. When they got started, Yuri was putty in Viktor’s hands as always. He was so easily overwhelmed. All Viktor had to do was whisper something into his ear or touch him in just the right way for him to be a whimpering, trembling mess.  
“You’re beautiful when you’re aroused.” Viktor mused, easing his hips back and forth, one hand wrapped around Yuri’s erection and one arm keeping himself upright. He leaned in close to Yuri’s ear and nibbled on it. “Show me your eros, Yuri. Who’s the femme fatale that can satisfy me?”  
“Nnn, ahh!” Yuri moaned underneath him, pushing his hips back against Viktor’s to make him go in deeper. “Me.” He nearly whispered.  
“I can’t hear yooouu.” Viktor sang, rolling his hips to make Yuri squirm.  
“I-I’m the only one who can satisfy you.” Yuri gasped, wrapping his arms around Viktor’s neck and kissing him hard.  
“Convince me.” Viktor cooed, running his hand down Yuri’s side.  
Yuri’s face was burning red, but he wanted to make Viktor feel good. Plus, if there was anything that drove Viktor wild, it was being taken by surprise. Yuri planted his hands firmly on Viktor’s shoulders and pushed him to the side, flipping their position to land the Russian skater on his back and leave himself sitting on his hips.  
Viktor’s face flashed red. “You seriously are something special, Yuri Katsuki.”  
“Uhh.” Yuri laughed and started to ease himself up and down. “Is this what you wanted?”  
“Everything and more.” Viktor sighed, suddenly seeming like a little bit of a mess himself. “Keep moving like that.”  
“Oh?” Yuri blushed and kept riding him, watching as Viktor’s chest heaved with his accelerated breathing, his cheeks even redder than Yuri’s. “Viktor?”  
“Oh God, Yuri.” He sighed, sweat breaking out on his forehead. “Yuri…”  
“You really like this that much?”  
“Yes.” He nodded, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. “Jesus Christ, Yuri take me.”  
Yuri’s heart leapt to his throat and he picked up the pace, bouncing himself up and down to pleasure Viktor. He’d never seen him so uncontrollably aroused before. He was a little glad. The past few times, he’d always cum too soon, but now it seemed they were both approaching pretty fast.  
“Finish me Yuri. Take me as fast as you can.”  
“O-Okay.” Yuri did what he was told and listened as Viktor’s moans rose in volume, his fiancée squirming in pleasure underneath him. “Viktor.” He sighed, feeling his own orgasm build. One thing he liked about them in bed, was that while his own moaning got kind of softer and higher pitched the closer he got, Viktor got louder and louder.  
After another minute of pushing his body to its limit to give Viktor the kind of speed he wanted, Yuri was struggling to hold out until Viktor started to cry out for real.  
“YURI AHHH YES!” Viktor not even moaned, but shouted, as he finished, the feeling of him cumming and the sound of his moaning enough to push Yuri over the edge as well.  
“V-Viktor.” Yuri whimpered, rocking himself back and forth to ride out his own orgasm. When it passed, he planted his hands on either side of Viktor’s head and leaned down to give him one more kiss. “You know everyone on this floor of the hotel can hear you when you do that.”  
“I can’t help it, you’re too sexy.” Viktor laughed, his face still pink. “Wow you really did take me by surprise there. You’re getting a lot more confident, Mister.”  
“I just wanted you to feel good too.” Yuri climbed off and laid down next to him. “Can we go grab breakfast?”  
“In a minute, let me snuggle the second best figure skater in the world for another minute.” Viktor wrapped his arms around him and squeezed.  
“Second best to Yurio because he beat me or second best to you?”  
“Hmm.” Viktor looked up at the ceiling. “Okay, third best.”  
“Hey.” Yuri laughed. “You’re mean in the morning. I’m gonna go get dressed.”  
“Take your time, I’m still recovering over here.”  
**  
“Viktor, quit looking at those in public.” Yuri yawned, leaning his head on Viktor’s shoulder as they waited for the plane to take off. All day, Viktor kept taking his phone out to scroll through those naked pictures in public and it was giving Yuri a stress migraine. “Someone’s gonna see.”  
“Sorry, you just look so cute in these. You know I love a confident Yuri.” Viktor smiled, fastening his seat belt and lifting up the cover on the window so they could have a view soon. “Are you sleepy?”  
Yuri nodded and nuzzled his cheek against Viktor’s shoulder.  
“That’s cute. Go to sleep, I’ll wake you up when we land.”  
“We’re flying all night, Viktor. Don’t stay up.” The airplane began to move forward and Yuri lifted up the arm rest between them and took his bag out form underneath his seat. “Here.” He took the blanket out and kicked the bag back under, draping the blanket over both of them and hugging Viktor’s arm like a teddy bear. “Sleep with me.”  
“Haven’t we done that enough on this trip?”  
“Shut up you know what I mean.” Yuri laughed, the plane picking up more and more speed. “Just get cozy with me, we’re gonna be here a while.”  
“You are pretty cozy.” Viktor sighed, tilting his head so it rested on top of Yuri’s.  
Yuri was a pretty good flyer, but he tensed hard when the plane took off, so Viktor took his arm out of Yuri’s grip to wrap it around his shoulders instead, planting a firm kiss on the top of his head to calm him.  
“Hey Yuri.” He murmured, right next to his ear.  
“Yeah?”  
“I’m glad we decided to stay these extra days. I’m really happy.”  
“I am too, Viktor.” Yuri smiled, his heart beating as he thought about saying what he wanted too. They’d said it plenty of times over the past few days, but he still got nervous whenever he said those words to Viktor. “I love you.”  
“You’re really trying to make me melt today, aren’t you?” Viktor laughed, pressing his lips one more time to Yuri’s forehead. “I love you too.”  
**  
After an exhausting flight home and a quick family reunion at the hot springs, they’d retreated to Viktor’s room to recharge. Yuri really truly loved his family, but with the engagement, they were a little too all over him and he was really enjoying the perfect little bubble they’d put themselves in lately. Sleeping in the same bed, eating every meal together.  
They spent the next few days that Viktor had in Japan doing everything they could possibly do together. During the day, they worked on the couples skate just for fun and to help Viktor get warmed up again and at night, they went out to dinner and, well, did some other things. Viktor seemed determined to give Yuri a crash course in everything sexual before leaving for Russia.  
On the last day together, Yuri insisted they spend just a few more hours skating, so he could practice a new quad while Viktor was still around to guide him.  
“If I could just land it once today, I’d be happy.” Yuri sighed, leaning against the partition on the edge of the ice to talk to Viktor. “I’m gonna try it one more time, then we can give up for a little while.”  
“Just do your best.” Viktor smacked an affectionate little peck against Yuri’s cheek and gave his shoulder a little nudge. “You’re under rotating, start from further back to give yourself more speed. You can worry about doing a difficult entry when you start landing the jump.”  
“Okay.” Yuri nodded, skating to the back of the rink to get a head start. He kept under rotating on this, so he just needed to pick up speed. He pushed himself forward hard and jumped. Shit, maybe that was too much speed actually. He made it around all four times, but his foot skidded out from under him on the landing and he fell hard on top of it, bending his ankle. “Agh!” He shouted, quickly pushing himself into a sitting position and off of his foot.  
“Are you hurt?”  
“N-No, all good!” Yuri said, pushing himself back to his feet only for a shot of pain to shoot through his ankle. “Ah!” He fell again and groaned, clutching at his ankle. Shit, that felt sprained.  
“Yuri!” Viktor came skating out to meet him on the ice and knelt down beside him. “Man all day you’ve been under rotating then you went and spun around like that, what, were you going for a quintuple? Here, let me see it.”  
“It’s probably fine, it’s just-“  
“Shh, shh just let me see.” Viktor said, taking Yuri’s foot and unlacing the skate. He slid it off and pulled Yuri’s legging back so he could see his ankle. “Does it hurt when I touch it here?” He pressed two fingers gently down on it and Yuri winced.  
“Y-Yeah, it hurts.”  
“Can you move it?”  
Yuri wiggled it around a little and nodded. “Yeah.”  
“Okay, well it’s not broken, but I’m pretty sure that’s a sprain. Let’s take you to the hospital so it can be taken care of properly. We don’t want to risk any lasting damage.”  
“What? It’s your last day here, it can wait. I’ll wrap it up and go tomorrow.”  
“I insist.” Viktor picked up his skate and stood up, offering Yuri a hand to help him up as well. “Hold on to me, let’s get you off the ice.”  
“Alright.” Yuri sighed, his heart sinking. He shouldn’t have insisted on skating today. Now he’d wrecked their last day in Japan together.  
They got off the ice and changed into regular shoes, Yuri wincing as he laced up his sneakers.  
“I’ll carry you to the car.”  
“What? Viktor, you don’t have to do that- Whoa! Hey!” He yelped as Viktor picked him up bridal style and carried him off towards the exit. “Leave me my dignity why don’t you?”  
“Hush, you’re injured. Don’t hurt yourself any worse than you have already.” Viktor pressed a kiss against Yuri’s forehead and carried him all the way to the parking lot, setting him down in the passenger seat of Yuri’s car and sitting himself down behind the wheel. “Do you know how to get to the hospital from here? I don’t really know where I am.”  
“Yeah.” Yuri sighed. Ugh, this was going to ruin all of his plans for their last day together. He wanted to make Viktor dinner and soak in the private hot spring together one more time and, of course, have goodbye sex. Now Viktor was going to be stuck at the hospital with him and Yuri could barely walk.  
He gave Viktor directions until they arrived and put his jacket back on, somehow feeling colder then than he did in the rink. “Please don’t carry me inside.”  
“I won’t, but I’m gonna have to help you inside regardless.” Viktor shut off the car and tossed him the keys, climbing out so he could step around and help Yuri out. “Here.” He wrapped an arm around his waist and helped him limp forward.  
“Thanks.” Yuri said as they made their way to the doors. “Are you sure you want to deal with this now? I mean, don’t you want to go to the hot springs and everything?”  
“Don’t worry about that stuff right now. I can’t relax while you’re hurt.”  
“Alright…”  
The hospital wasn’t so bad. They didn’t have to wait very long and got Yuri right to an x-ray room. Viktor was really sweet. He kept pestering the doctors asking what he could do to make Yuri feel better, help him heal faster, distract him from any pain. It was nice being doted on. They set him up with a padded boot and a pair of crutches, so he could walk on his own again, but he wouldn’t be able to skate for about three weeks.  
Viktor took him back home and brought him to bed, surrounding him with extra blankets and pillows and his favorite snacks. Makkachin slept on the floor by the bed and Viktor snuggled in close to him. “My poor Yuri, are you sure you don’t want me to stay a few extra days to take care of you?”  
“I don’t really need all this, Viktor.” Yuri laughed although he was really enjoying it. He felt so cozy and Viktor was giving him so much extra affection. “Thanks for being so sweet to me though. I’d be really upset about not skating if it wasn’t for you.”  
“Aw, I just want you to feel better.” Viktor mused, pulling the blankets up and kissing his neck. “Hey, take a selfie with me I want people to see what a cute caring boyfriend I am.”  
Yuri rolled his eyes, but pressed a kiss against Viktor’s cheek anyways so he could take the photo. “That good enough?”  
“Perfect as always.”  
“Wait, did you make my naked photo your wallpaper?” Yuri blushed, glancing at the background on Viktor’s phone. “Viktor.”  
“Aww, come on, no one else will see.”  
“They will to. You leave it unlocked all the time.”  
“Fine, fine I’ll change it, just let me post our cute couples selfies first.”  
Yuri sighed and tucked his head into Viktor’s neck. He smelled really nice. “Sorry we couldn’t have any fun today. I wanted to make you dinner.”  
“Aw, don’t worry about it.” Viktor said, scrolling through his phone. “I’m happy just to spend time with you. Oh, whoops, I posted the wrong picture, hold on.”  
“Mhm.” Yuri yawned, feeling warm and kind of full of all those snacks. “It’s early, is it okay if I fall asleep on you like this.”  
“Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever you want.” Viktor kept one hand on his phone and wrapped the other arm around Yuri’s shoulders. “Sweet dreams.”  
“Mm.” Yuri hummed, shutting his eyes and relishing in the warmth from Viktor’s body heat and all the extra blankets. He’d never felt so cozy in his life. Maybe he should get injured a little more often. Not being able to practice would suck, but right then, everything was absolutely perfect.  
**  
Yuri slept well into the middle of the night, all snuggled up with Viktor and his ankle wrapped tight to keep it supported through the night. He woke up to the sound of his phone ringing and groped for it blindly, trying to grab it fast before it could wake up Viktor.  
“Hello?”  
“Yuri, I had no idea you were such a naughty little devil.” Chris mused on the other line.  
“Wha? Chris it’s like three in the morning.” Yuri yawned, keeping his voice low. Viktor stirred a little bit in his sleep, so he put his hand into his messy silver hair to play with it and keep him relaxed and asleep.  
“Oh shoot, silly me. I always forget about the time zone thing. Anyways, I just saw your little morning photo shoot. You’ve been holding back on me all these years, Katsuki. I thought you were such a shy little boy, but you’ve got like, I don’t know, at least seven inches down there. As your friend, I’m offended. You’ve truly hid this side of yourself from me.”  
“Chris I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Yuri rubbed his eyes. “Listen, Viktor’s asleep and I’m-“  
“How do you not know? It’s like the only thing any of us are talking about right now, you can’t possibly be living under this much of a rock when it comes to your own life. It’s gone even more viral than that video of you skating Viktor’s routine did last year.”  
“What?”  
“The naked photo, Stupid. Viktor posted it by accident for like two seconds and deleted it, but like a hundred fan girls got screenshots and now it’s everywhere.”  
“What?!” That woke him up. “A-Are you kidding? He didn’t actually do that right, you’re kidding me.”  
“Oh shoot I didn’t know you didn’t know. My bad, let me make it up to you at next year’s qualifying tournaments, I always see you at at lest one.”  
Viktor stirred in his sleep and rolled over, his eyes drooping open. “Yuri? What are you doing up? It’s late, get your rest.”  
“Hey Chris, I have to go okay? I-I’ll call you later and we can catch up and all.”  
“I’ll hold you to that, Yuri. Keep in touch.”  
Yuri hung up the phone and looked at Viktor with big watery eyes. “You leaked that photo of me?”  
“Hm?” Viktor rubbed his eyes. “Oh, sorry I posted it by accident, but I deleted it right away. What, did one or two people get a screenshot or something?”  
“Hundreds, Viktor! Chris just said it went viral, everyone’s seeing it.” Tears welled up in his eyes. “Why didn’t you at least tell me when that happened? I-I just got blindsided.”  
“Viral? Oh Yuri, I had no idea about that part. I’m so sorry.” He sat up and reached out to touch Yuri’s cheek, but Yuri leaned away from him. “You know it was an accident right? I would never betray your trust like that.”  
“Viktor those photos were private and I only let you take them because I trusted you a-and it was an expression of my love, but now one’s out there for the whole world to see. W-Which one was it? Was it at least one of the pictures where I had my underwear on?”  
Viktor looked down.  
“Which one Viktor?!” Yuri shouted, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
“It was the naked one where you were licking your lips and all that because you know I like it when you do that…”  
“Oh God, my parents are going to see me like that.” Yuri sniffled. “I mean how could you be so careless with those? I should never have let you take them.”  
“Yuri…” Viktor looked at him with glassy eyes. “Please just tell me how I can make it up to you.”  
“I-I don’t know how you can.”  
“Please don’t talk like that, it breaks my heart.”  
Yuri glanced over and saw that there were tears in Viktor’s eyes too and his mouth was quivering. He didn’t just look sad, he looked scared too, but Yuri was still incredibly hurt and angry with him. He couldn’t cave in. “I think I’m gonna go back to my room for tonight.”  
“But it’s our last night together for weeks.” Viktor said, grabbing Yuri’s hand and squeezing. “I have to leave tomorrow, just stay here and talk to me about this.”  
“I don’t want to talk to you, you humiliated me.”  
“It was an accident!” Viktor shouted, not angry, but desperate. “I’ll delete all the photos, okay? You won’t have to worry about this ever happening again.”  
“I just want to sleep alone… I don’t want to talk about this yet.” Yuri took his hand away from Viktor and moved to get up, but Viktor grabbed his arm and pulled him back.  
“Wait, I’ll go sleep somewhere else. We have all the stuff for you up here right now, I’ll just go.”  
“Okay.” Yuri sighed, leaning back against the pillows and watching as Viktor got up and put his robe on.  
“I’ll leave Makkachin here with you.” Viktor said, coming around to plant a kiss on Yuri’s forehead. “I’m sorry about all this… I love you, okay?”  
Yuri’s heart thumped, but he just rolled over to face away from Viktor instead of replying. He knew that was a little too far. It wasn’t right to scare Viktor that much when Yuri knew that of course he still loved him more than anything, but he couldn’t bring himself to turn back around and say it until Viktor left the room.  
Yuri wiped his eyes and sat up, patting the bed so Makkachin would jump up on the bed with him. He’d just started to get used to sleeping with Viktor by his side and the bed felt empty without him. He really just felt worse now… Of course he had every right to be mad, but Viktor hadn’t done it on purpose and he’d been crying. Yuri never meant to make Viktor cry, he just wanted him to know that he’d been irresponsible with his trust. It’s not like he’d meant to hurt him and Viktor had been taking care of him all day too. Ugh, how could he not say I love you back? That could have really crushed Viktor…  
Yuri sighed and pulled the blankets up to his neck. He’d apologize in the morning before Viktor left. He was still mad, but he didn’t want Viktor to leave on this note. Everything would be fine once they calmed down and talked it out.  
**  
When Yuri woke up the next morning, he took a minute to work out everything he wanted to say. First was that he was sorry for not saying that he loved him and for making him leave instead of talking things out. Next was that he still had every right to be upset and Viktor should be a lot more careful with things pertaining to their relationship especially since they were in the public eye. But last was that Yuri forgave him and they’d deal with the PR problems of the leaked photo together.  
Yuri took a deep breath and reached over to check his phone. As expected, everyone he knew had messaged him either teasing him, or asking if he was okay, or both in most cases. He flipped open Instagram just for a moment and felt all the blood in his body rush to his cheeks when he saw the first post. It was a stark naked photo of Viktor, looking like it’d been taken in the mirror in Yuri’s old room. 

@viktornikiforov : Hey everyone! As some of you may know I recently posted a rather revealing photo of Yuri by mistake and many of you have passed it around. As he let me take those photos in complete confidence and they were meant to be private, he’s understandably very upset that they’ve been seen by anyone other than me, so I beg of you, share this photo of me instead! I love and trust all of my fans to stop spreading Yuri’s private photo. Dasvidanya! 

Yuri’s heart throbbed. Not that it was such a big deal for someone as confident as Viktor, but still, he’d exposed himself like that to the entire world just to make him feel better. He could have cried again, he just felt so lucky to have someone like him.  
Yuri pushed himself out of bed and grabbed his crutches, scrambling out of the bedroom and down the hall. “Viktor!” He cried out, grinning as he knocked on the door to his old room. “Viktor open up, I-I want to talk to you about last night.” He waited at the door and anxiously awaited Viktor to open it, but nothing came. “Viktor?” Maybe he was downstairs.  
He hobbled back down the hallway and tucked the crutches under his arm so he could hop down the stairs. “Viktor?” He made it down and got back on the crutches, glancing over at the dining table where his mom was cleaning up. “Hey Mom, have you seen Viktor?”  
“Hm? Oh he left. He said he was going to catch an earlier flight, something about not wanting to make you upset. Did you two have a fight?”  
“He left?” Yuri’s eyes welled up. “H-How long ago?”  
“Just an hour. Are you okay Honey? I mean I know you hurt your ankle, but you look pale.”  
“I have to go to the airport.” He said, hobbling towards the door.  
“What? Yuri you’re in your pajamas, you don’t have shoes on.”  
“I don’t have time! Are the keys by the door?”  
“Yes, but-“  
“Okay bye Mom, I’ll be back later maybe.” Yuri panted, going as fast as he could on the crutches towards the front door. Luckily, he’d hurt his left foot, so he could still drive and he grabbed the keys off of the hook by the door. He couldn’t let Viktor leave like this. They wouldn’t see each other for weeks, maybe even a month or more and Yuri couldn’t live with himself having Viktor leave after he hadn’t returned an I love you.  
He tossed his crutches in the passenger seat and sped off towards the airport, his heart pounding as he weaved between cars. He wouldn’t be able to go all the way to the gate without being stopped, so he had to pray that he caught Viktor before he was too far gone. Luckily, he knew what airline Viktor was taking, so he sped to the gate and parked a little bit illegally before limping his way inside the airport. “Viktor?” He made his way into the airport and looked around, searching for that flash of silver hair.  
“Yuri?”  
“Wha?!” Yuri turned around to see Viktor walking through the same door he’d just entered from. “How are you just getting here? I-I thought you left an hour ago.”  
“I did a little sight seeing on my way.” Viktor smiled. “You came here to find me?”  
“O-Of course I did.” Yuri blushed, trying to remember the speech he’d written in his head. “I’m really sorry about how I handled everything last night. You were crying and I was being too harsh. I know you’d never try to hurt me on purpose.”  
“You forgive me?”  
Yuri nodded.  
“Don’t scare me like that anymore.” Viktor walked inside and let go of his suitcase, hugging Yuri instead. “I love you more than anything in this world, alright? I’d give up skating, I’d give up my fortune, I’d leave everything behind if you were coming with me, so don’t imply that you don’t love me back anymore when you don’t mean it.”  
Yuri nodded in understanding and let his crutches fall, ignoring the sound they made when they hit the floor while he hugged Viktor back. “I’m sorry. I love you a ton, I didn’t mean to make you think I didn’t. Just please be more careful about our relationship from now on, okay? I don’t mind everyone knowing that we’re together, or engaged, but our sex life especially should be private. I know it was a mistake, just be more careful from now on.”  
“I will be.” Viktor sighed. “I feel horrible about that photo getting out. I’m really sorry.”  
“It’s okay, I saw what you put on Instagram. That means a lot to me. Thanks for trying so hard to fix this.” Yuri leaned up and kissed him, bringing one hand up to cup the back of Viktor’s head. He was well aware of people staring at them and the fact that they were kind of blocking the door, but he didn’t care. “I love you.” He murmured against Viktor’s lips. “Don’t forget to call me when you’re in Russia. Are you sending someone to pick up Makkachin?”  
“Actually, I thought Makkachin should stay with you. You’re injured and you’re gonna be cooped up at home, so I thought you might like the company.”  
Yuri’s heart melted. “Really? Are you sure?”  
“Of course, don’t worry about it.” Viktor smiled, giving Yuri one more hug. “I’ll call you as soon as I land, okay? We’ll talk every day until you can come visit me. Rest up until then, you have to focus on healing right now.”  
“Okay.” Yuri nodded, squeezing him back extra hard. “Be safe. I love you.”  
“I love you too my little Katsudon.” Viktor grinned, giving him one more kiss goodbye. “I’ll see you soon.”


End file.
